Wordless LOVE
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Yesung, seorang author yang terkenal dengan novel thrill dan horornya, merasa dia adalah novelis paling hebat di Korea Selatan. Tapi sebuah surat penggemar seakan menghancurkan segalanya! Yesung ditantang menulis novel tentang percintaan anak sekolahan. ... Yup. Boys Love./Author!Yesung/Student!Kyuhyun/KyuSung/BL/GaJe/DLDR!/Review Please?
1. Prolog

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

 **Wordless Love**

PROLOG

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: T~ (Mungkin bisa naik~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, Self, ELF(yang otomatis milik author juga/pletak/), tapi ceritanya milik Author!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian)!

* * *

:Last But Not Least:

DLDR!

:Last But Not Least:

* * *

Nama lengkapnya adalah Kim Yesung. sementara nama penanya adalah Kim Cloudy. Dia adalah seorang novelis terkenal yang mendalami genre angst dan horor. Banyak novelnya yang menjadi hits bahkan best seller. Ada juga beberapa novelnya yang diangkat kelayar lebar dan menghasilkan jutaan won.

Ya. Tentu saja tokoh utama kita ini kaya raya.

Yesung meraih mug kopi diatas meja kerjanya, lalu menyesap kopi hitam kesukaannya dengan elegan. Dia memandangi layar laptopnya dengan puas. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan karya terbarunya. Sebuah novel bergenre horor dan gore yang menurutnya sangat memuaskan.

"Hm~ hm~ hm~! Aku memang jenius~! Hahahahah!" Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tidak ada novelis lain yang bisa mengalahkanku! Akulah novelis terbaik dinegeri ini~! Bahkan Marcus Xian pun tidak bisa menandingiku!"

Ya. Dia sombong. Sangat sombong dan angkuh.

Ting tong~

Yesung meletakkan mugnya diatas meja, lalu buru-buru menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Ia membuka pintunya tanpa ragu, dan tersenyum manis saat melihat siapa orang yang datang. "Hei Editornim~!"

Sang editor tersenyum melihat keceriaan Yesung. "Sepertinya naskahmu sudah selesai. Apa aku benar~?" tanyanya sambil memainkan alisnya.

Yesung mengangguk dengan wajah angkuh. "Tentu saja~! Aku yakin karyaku yang ini akan menjadi best seller~! Hahahah! Aku memang yang terbaik!"

Editornya menggeleng. "Jangan sombong, Yesung ah! Kau bisa membuat karirmu hancur dengan sikapmu itu!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tenang saja! aku penulis novel! Bukan seorang artis berkepala kosong ataupun politikus penjilat!" dengus Yesung. "Semua fansku pasti selalu menyukai karya-karyaku! Mereka tidak akan memperdulikan sifatku!" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku!" Editornya merogoh isi tas selempangnya, dan mengeluarkan sepucuk surat. "Yesung ah, ada surat penggemar untukmu."

Yesung cemberut. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, Editornim? Aku tidak memerlukan surat penggemar! Aku tahu aku memang yang terhebat! Aku tidak perduli pujian-pujian mereka!" tolaknya angkuh.

Sang editor memandangi Yesung malas. "… Dia bilang, dia punya tantangan untukmu."

Yesung tercekat sejenak, namun ia buru-buru menatap sang editor dengan penasaran. "Tantangan?"

"Ne. dia menantangmu membuat sebuah novel bergenre romantis. Dia bilang kau tidak akan bisa karena selama ini kau hanya bisa membuat novel angst dan horor saja."

Yesung melongo. Seketika ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. "MWO?! AKU JUGA BISA MEMBUAT NOVEL BERGENRE BEGITU!" bentak Yesung tidak terima. Dia memang paling membenci kritikan. Apalagi kalau kritikan itu berhubungan dengan novelnya. "AKU TERIMA TANTANGANNYA!"

Sang editor menatap Yesung meminta kepastian. "Sungguh?" tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk mantap. "NE!"

"… Tapi ini kisah cinta yaoi anak sekolahan loh."

JDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Yesung melongo. "Y-yaoi…? M-maksudmu yaoi yang itu…?" tanyanya terbata.

Sang editor mengangguk. "Iya, yaoi. Boys Love. Cinta sesama jenis." Sahutnya polos.

"NO WAY! AKU TIDAK MAU MENULIS NOVEL GENRE YAOIIII!" jerit Yesung bagaikan siswi sekolahan yang hendak diperkosa.

Sang editor mengedikkan bahunya. "Berarti kau kalah. Dan artinya, kau seorang pecundang."

"Aku bukan pecundang!" bentak Yesung murka. Enak saja! Seorang Kim Yesung bukanlah pecundang! Dia adalah golongan atas! Golongan terhormat yang pantas dipuja-puja! –itulah yang diajarkan ibunya, Kim Heechul, dalam proses cuci otak ketika Yesung baru berumur 3 tahun.

"Aku hanya membaca apa yang dikatakan surat ini." Ujar sang editor membela diri.

"K-kemarikan surat itu!" Yesung menyambar surat dari tangan sang editor, dan membukanya.

' **Dear, Kim Cloudy songsaengnim… aku adalah penggemar beratmu sejak dulu. Aku selalu menyukai karya-karyamu. Tapi belakangan ini kau jadi semakin membosankan. Genremu selalu begitu saja. Hanya tentang hantu, pembunuhan, kanibalisme, sihir hitam, dan pemerkosaan. Membosankan. Aku ingin kau sesekali membuat cerita yang ringan dan manis. Seperti cerita cinta para remaja.**

… **Benar juga. Aku menantangmu untuk membuat novel tentang cinta anak sekolahan yang romantis dan fluff! Tapi karena aku adalah seorang fujoshi, jadi aku mengharapkanmu menulis dengan genre yaoi. Kalau kau menolak tantanganku ini, artinya kau pecundang. Raja pecundang dari segala pecundang. Dengan cinta, Aimikka(nama samaran, bukan nama asli, kau tidak akan bisa mencariku), fans-belumpasti-mu ––– si pecundang Kim.'**

Seandainya saja Yesung tahu siapa yang sebenarnya mengirim surat ini, tentu Yesung sudah menyuruh tokoh psikopat novelnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada yeoja tidak sopan ini.

"Bagaimana, Yesung? Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya sang editor.

Yesung meremas kertas dari 'fans'nya itu dengan penuh emosi. "TENTU SAJA! AKU, KIM YESUNG, BUKANLAH SEORANG PECUNDANG! KAU AKAN LIHAT NANTI! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KARYA YANG MAMPU MEMBUATMU BERLUTUT! KAU LIHAT NANTI, AIMIKKA!"

Dan Yesung terus mengomel, membentak, dan memarahi sang editor tak bersalah selama hampir 2 jam.

:::

And the journey has officially started…

:::

TBC

Ayayayaya~~! Ucchan datang dengan FF baru untuk KyuSung day~!/plak

Mianne, kalo misalnya gaje, pasaran, atau semacamnyaTwT' Ucchan berjuang ngerjainnya loh~*alesan*/plak

Sebenarnya ini FF yang mau Ucchan bikin novel, tapi karena KyuSung day ini Ucchan lagi gak ada material (LLT baru setengah selesai, HLS tak ada rimbanya/plak/), jadi Ucchan comot FF ini! Mwahahah!/pletak/ chapt satu-duanya udah ada!XD tapi gak bisa uplat~! Hari ini pas banget Ucchan masuk sekolah! Ucchan juga anggota osis, tanggal 19 nanti skul Ucchan ultah, jadi Ucchan bakalan sibuk!TwT semoga ditunggu deh ya~!

YEMMA SOLO JUGA! AHAYDAH!/plak/ mana hari rilisnya bertepatan dengan ultah skolah Ucchan lagi~! nyeheheh!XD/plak/ tapi belum tau jam berapa rilisnya ne..T,T akan Ucchan tunggu!TwT)/ akhirnya mommyku solo juga, setelah dilewati suami sama anak~(?)

Ehem…

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, UMMA APPA~~~!*jerit pake toa masjid* SEMOGA LANGGENG SELALU, DAN ANAKNYA MAKIN BANYAK~~!XD

Ehem, jadi… ini baru prolognya! Semoga suka ne! nanti akan Ucchan lanjut lagi!XD dan kalo ada beberapa masukkan, silahkan~! Monggo monggo~! Kotak review terbuka untuk siapa saja~~!*modus*

Singkat kata,

REVIEW PLEASE~?


	2. The Ugly Nerdy Boy

UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

Wordless Love

Chapt 1: The Ugly Nerdy Boy

* * *

Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung

* * *

Other Cast: Super Junior Member, Other

* * *

Main Pair: KyuSung

* * *

Genre: Romance, bit humor, hurt/comfort, etc

* * *

Rate: T~ (Mungkin bisa naik~!#PLAK!)

* * *

Disclaimer: God, Parents, Self, ELF(yang otomatis milik author juga/pletak/), tapi ceritanya milik Author!

* * *

Warn!: BL(BoysLove), Humor Garing, Romance gagal, Typo(maybe), alur membingungkan, plot tidak konsisten, sesuai mood author#PLAK!, bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, OOC(sebagian)!

* * *

:Last But Not Least:

DLDR!

:Last But Not Least:

* * *

Yesung menatap sang umma dengan turtle eyes andalannya. Namun tampaknya sang umma sama sekali tidak luluh.

"Kubilang tidak." Kata Kim Heechul tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya membaca majalah fashion. "Maid dan Butlerku sedang pulang kampung semua. Kami sedang kerepotan, dan kau malah bilang mau tinggal disini? Hanya menyusahkan saja."

Yesung cemberut. "Ayolah, ummaaa… sekolah elit itu jauh dari rumahku… makanya aku ingin menginap dirumah ummaaa… hanya untuk beberapa hari koook! Masa umma menolak anak sendiriii? Memangnya umma mau aku sekolah disekolah buruk?" Yesung akan kembali bersekolah demi membuat novelnya. Dia memang selalu total dalam novelnya.

Masalahnya, sekolah terdekat dari apartemennya hanyalah sekolah buruk yang tidak pantas Yesung lihat. Sementara sekolah terelit dikota ini terletak dekat dengan rumah orang tuanya.

Heechul mendengus. "Bukan urusanku! Itu urusan pekerjaanmu! Sewa saja apartemen atau sejenisnya! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tapi aku lagi bokek, Ummaaaaa…. Bukuku belum terbit, dan uang tabunganku juga sudah habiiisss~…" Rengek Yesung lagi.

Namun sang umma tak merespon apapun. Melirikpun tidak.

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Ya sudah! Umma menyebalkan!" ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar Heechul dengan menghentak-hentak kakinya, lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar Heechul.

Heechul mendecih. "Dasar bocah." Cibirnya sambil tetap membaca majalah fashion yang memuat berita tentang acara fashion shownya dua hari yang lalu. Dia memang seorang desainer pakaian terkenal, dan sering membuat acara fashion shownya. Dan yang menjadi langganan tempat fashion shownya adalah kota Paris Prancis.

Hohohoh~! Kim Heechul memang hebat~!

Samar, Kim Heechul mendengar suara manis nan manja sang anak. "Appaaaa~~~!"

Saat itu juga Heechul melempar majalah fashion itu kelantai, dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju sang anak yang sedang dalam proses merayu suaminya.

"YAK KIM HANGENG! JANGAN IJINKAN DIA TINGGAL DI RUMAH INIIII!"

:::

Tapi yah… nasi telah terlanjur menjadi bubur…

:::

"Oke~! Ini yang terakhir!" Yesung menepuk-nepuk tas besar bergambar kucing berwarna hot pink –pemberian Heechul untuk ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. "Appaa~! Tolong bantu Sungie bawa kelantai atas~!" pintanya manja sambil bersikap imut.

"Oke, Sungie." Sang appa yang terlampau baik hati membungkuk, hendak meraih tas anak semata wayangnya, namun sudah ditahan oleh sang istri.

Yesung cemberut. "Umma~…!"

"Dia ini appamu, bukan pelayanmu!" desis Heechul dengan nada sedingin es. "Jangan pedulikan dia, Hannie. Biar dia yang bawa sendiri." Heechul menarik lengan sang suami, dan membawanya pergi dari situ. cuek bebek.

"Hyaaa! Umma! Tasku 'kan berat!"

* * *

-Sapphire High School…

"Perkenalkan, Kim Yesung imnida." Yesung membungkuk sekilas didepan para teman-teman barunya. Ya, dia kembali bersekolah demi mencari inspirasi dan referensi. Tidak sulit bagi Yesung untuk membayar kepsek sekolah untuk mengijinkannya masuk ke sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul itu. Ditambah dengan wajah babyfacenya, penyamarannya semakin sempurna.

Dia juga berhasil mendapat ijin sang appa untuk menumpang tinggal. Ya, Heechul terlambat mencegah sang suami. Mwahahahah! Kemenangan untuk Kim Yesung!

"Baiklah, Kim Yesung. Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Kim Ryeowook." Sahut wali kelas baru Yesung, Raerim(nama Korea Ucchan! Readerdeul: So…?) songsaengnim. "Kim Ryeowook, angkat tanganmu!"

Siswa yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu mengangkat tangannya lalu melambai-lambai heboh.

Yesung mengernyit. Kim Ryeowook? Ternyata hanya seorang namja yang… pendek. Yesung melangkah mendekatinya, dan duduk dibelakang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Yesung duduk dibangku kedua terdepan paling ujung. Tempat yang bagus untuk mengamati seisi kelas.

Ryeowook berbalik, memandang Yesung dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hai! Namaku Ryeowook! Golongan darahku O, dan aku suka sekali memasak! Senang bertemu denganmu, Kim Yesung!" sapanya sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Yesung mengernyit. Orang ini sok akrab sekali. Namun Yesung akhirnya menjabat tangan Ryeowook. "Ya, ya… senang bertemu denganmu, Ryeowooksshi." Ujarnya tak niat.

Ryeowook cengengesan, lalu kembali berbalik.

Yesung menghela napas. Dia harus mulai bekerja. Dia akan mencari satu namja seme, dan satu namja uke. Lalu memaksa mereka pacaran, agar Yesung bisa mendapat inspirasi dari mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Yesung tahu istilah-istilah yaoi begitu.

Tak ada yang mustahil bagi Kim Yesung.

Obsidiannya mulai menyusuri seisi kelas –tidak memperdulikan sang wali kelas yang mulai mengajar. Kebanyakan namja yang sekelas dengannya berwajah dibawah rata-rata. Ada juga yang tampan, namun terlalu tampan hingga membuat Yesung kesal.

Tidak ada namja yang bagus dikelas ini! Sia-sia saja Yesung pindah kekelas ini! Yah… mungkin ada namja kelas lain yang memungkinkan untuk-

Yesung terpaku. Maniknya menatap sesosok namja dengan rambut cokelat berantakkan dan mengenakan kacamata tebal culun tengah tertidur dibangkunya. Namja itu duduk dibangku paling belakang dikelas itu. Diujung pula. Pantas saja dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Yesung memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedikit terhalang beberapa helai rambutnya yang kecokelatan. Jelek sih… apalagi kacamata tebal itu. Sepertinya dia murid gila yang suka melakukan percobaan sains mencurigakan.

Yesung mulai terpikirkan beberapa ide cerita novelnya. Namja jelek itu bisa juga dijadikan tokoh utamanya. Tapi sebagai apa? Seme? Uke? Sepertinya dia lebih cocok menjadi seme, lihat saja aura gelap yang mengelilingi namja itu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Sebagai seorang penulis spesialis horror dan angst, Yesung langsung tertarik padanya. Yesung merasa bahwa sosok namja jelek itu akan cocok menjadi tokoh psycho maniak yang suka membunuh orang hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Oh… Yesung merasa sangat bersemangat!

:

:

Saat masuk jam istirahat, Yesung menghampiri namja jelek itu. "Hai!" sapanya antusias.

Namja aneh itu melirik Yesung sekilas, lalu kembali tidur tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Yesung.

"Ap- YAK! BERANI SEKALI KAU TIDAK MENGACUHKANKU, SEORANG KIM YESUNG!" jerit Yesung murka sambil menggebrak meja namja itu.

Seisi kelas sontak menatap kearahnya. Yesung tidak perduli. "Yak! Bangun kau!" paksa Yesung. Tapi namja itu tidak bergeming. Hampir saja Yesung mendampratnya, namun Ryeowook sudah menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Yesung ah~!" ujar Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya. "Jangan ganggu Kyuhyun! Dia pasti sangat lelah karena-"

"Ryeowooksshi." Namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menatap Ryeowook dingin tanpa mengubah posisinya yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Tutup mulutmu."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Yaya! Maaf karena aku hampir keceplosan!" sungutnya. "Ayo, Yesung ah! Akan kuajak berkelling!" ajak Ryeowook ceria. Namun alisnya bertaut saat melihat Yesung yang terpaku. "Yesung ah?"

'S-suaranya… suaranya…' Yesung dapat merasakan dadanya berdebar kencang. "Indah…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung aneh. "Indah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sudahlah, kajja!" dia menyeret Yesung secara paksa keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan si namja aneh yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

:

:

Ryeowook memperkenalkan tempat-tempat penting disekolah baru Yesung. Mulai dari kelas Kimia, kamar mandi, hingga yang tidak penting seperti ruang konseling. Hey! Seorang Kim Yesung tidak akan mungkin masuk keruang konseling!

"Kau paham? Tempat ini adalah blablablablablabla~!"

Yesung hanya mengiyakan perkataan Ryeowook tanpa niat. Dia masih memikirkan tentang namja aneh itu, Cho Kyuhyun. 'Suara yang indah… seandainya saja wajahnya lebih tampan, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya… … Hah?! Apa yang kupikirkan?!' Yesung menepuk pipinya yang memerah. Tidak mungkin… Yesung bukan gay!

Bahkan! Kim Yesung tidak pernah jatuh cinta! Dan tidak akan!

… Ah… untung saja namja itu jelek…

… Tapi kok Yesung jadi sedikit kecewa, yah…?

"Yesung ah! Kau tidak mendengarkanku, eoh!" suara cempreng Ryeowook membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah! Ani! Aku mendengarkan kok!" bantah Yesung.

Ryeowook bersidekap, bibir bawahnya sudah maju lima senti. "Hmph! Kau menyebalkan! Aku 'kan sudah susah payah- WAIT! Yesung ah! Lihat itu!"

Yesung mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook, dan mendapati namja dikelasnya tadi yang ketampanannya bikin Yesung sakit mata. Terlalu bersinar, auranya juga aura orang baik-baik. Bukan selera Yesung.

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yesung malas.

Ryeowook melotot, memandang Yesung seakan melihat orang terbodoh sedunia. "Responmu hanya itu?! Padahal kau sedang melihat sang pangeran untuk pertama kalinya?!"

Yesung memutar bola matanya imajiner. Pangeran? Sudah bisa ditebak. Yesung benci tipe yang terlalu sempurna seperti itu. Membosankan. Sosok yang dingin, aneh dan misterius lebih bisa membuat Yesung berdebar.

… Oke. Kenapa Yesung malah membayangkan Cho Kyuhyun? Oh ayolah, semisterius atau sedingin apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Namja jelek sepertinya tidak pantas bersanding dengan namja sekelas Yesung.

"Dia Jung Yunho! Sang pangeran! Dia sempurna, tampan, kaya, baik hati, perhatian, pintar dan juga anak pemilik sekolah ini!"

Yesung memandangi Ryeowook yang sudah mulai berkicau. Yesung tidak suka orang yang berlebihan sepertinya. Jadi dia bermaksud pergi, namun Ryeowook menahannya.

Akhirnya Yesung harus rela menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatnya untuk mendengarkan ocehan Ryeowook. Dan semua ocehannya, adalah tentang sang pangeran, Jung Yunho.

Ooohhh… Yesung merasa semakin membenci Yunho…

:

:

-Class…

"Yesung ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan membunuh. Wajahnya pucat, kepalanya pusing, telinganya sakit. "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku jadi seperti ini…?" geramnya dengan nada berbahaya.

"Huh? Memangnya gara-gara siapa?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit. "Seseorang yang CEREWET dan bicara hampir sejam NONSTOP padaku!" bentaknya murka.

Ryeowook tampak shock. "J-jinjja?! Orang itu keterlaluan sekali! Siapa dia, Yesung ah!? biar kumarahi!"

Yesung merasa ingin menjambak rambut Ryeowook. Entah terlalu polos atau memang pure menyebalkan.

"Hei! Kim Ryeowook! Kim Yesung! kenapa kalian ngobrol disaat saya sedang mengajar?!" marah Dongwoon songsaengnim kesal. Dia sudah berusaha bersabar sedari tadi, tapi Yesung dan Ryeowook malah menjadi-jadi.(berima yah~/plak) Padahal kelas sedang berlangsung, tapi Ryeowook dan Yesung tampak cuek bebek padanya.

Dongwoon merasa gagal sebagai seorang guru…

Yesung menggeleng panik. Masa baru hari pertama dia bersekolah sudah bikin masalah?! "B-bukan salah saya, pak! Kim Ryeowook yang membuat saya-"

"Diam kau, Kim Yesung! tidak tahukah kalian?! Saya kecewa! Hiks…! S-sangat kecewa! Tidakkah kalian memikirkan perjuangan saya yang dari desa ini untuk sampai kekota besar dan menjadi guru disekolah elit ini?! Perjuangan saya sangat panjang! Mulai dari saya lahir!"

Yesung merasa ingin menangis. Sudah cukup tadi telinganya tersiksa mendengar ocehan Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa malah ditambah dengan ini lagi…? apa salahnya? Kenapa cobaannya seberat ini…?

Seseorang… siapa saja! Tolong Yesung!

Bruk

Sekotak tisu mendadak tergeletak diatas meja guru. Kyuhyun –si namja aneh, meletakkan kotak tisu itu lalu menatap Dongwoon datar. "Songsaengnim, berhentilah menangis. Jangan hiraukan mereka. Yang lain mendengarkanmu kok. Anda guru yang baik."

Mengatakan kata-kata menghibur itu dengan wajah datar dan nada yang monoton… Yesung sampai bingung harus berkomentar apa.

"T-terima kasih, Kyuhyun ah…! hiks hiks!" Dongwoon meraih beberapa helai tisu dan menyeka air matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu menatap Yesung sejenak. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun kembali ketempat duduknya.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku.

DEG

DEG

Apa ini? Kenapa Yesung berdebar?! Padahal Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya?! 'Kim Yesung… ada apa denganmu…? Bagaimana bisa kau berdebar hanya karena lirikan namja aneh yang bahkan tidak pantas menjadi temanmu?! Apa kata umma nanti?!' Yesung bergelut dengan pikirannya. 'Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku! Arggh! Bagaimana bisa aku berdebar hanya karena DIA?!'

"… Sung… Kim Yesung…!"

Apa Yesung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?! No! NO! Yesung tidak jatuh cinta padanya! Dia bocah! Sementara Yesung sudah dewasa! Ditambah lagi, namja itu jelek! Nyebelin! Sok! Sombong! … Lalu kenapa Yesung berdebar…?

"Yesung…!"

Yesung tidak percaya ini! Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya?!

"KIM YESUNG!"

BRAK

"APA?! TIDAKKAH KAU LIHAT AKU SEDANG BINGUNG?!" bentak Yesung sambil menggebrak meja. Dia memang orang yang mudah emosi. … Tapi Yesung lupa, orang yang dibentaknya adalah guru-sementara-nya yang super sensitif… Dongwoon…

"A-ah… s-songsaengnim…! Jeosonghamnida! A-aku…"

Dongwoon menatapnya tajam. "… Kau tahu dimana ruang konseling, 'kan…?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi, songsaengnim!" Ryeowook yang menyahut dengan cerianya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan memberikan Yesung jempol dan senyum terbaiknya. "Penjelasanku berguna 'kan, Yesung ah~?"

"Bagus! Temui Kangin songsaengnim sepulang sekolah nanti."

Yesung merasa ingin menjambak rambut seseorang.

:

:

Untuk sekedar informasi, Kangin songsaengnim adalah guru BK.

"DASAR MURID PINDAHAN TAK TAHU DIRI!"

… Dan sekedar informasi tambahan, dia adalah guru killer berotot, pemarah, dan emosian.

Yesung sudah menundukkan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya. "M-maafkan saya, pak…" rintihnya memelas. Baru hari pertama pindah sudah masuk keruang konseling… dimarahi guru killer yang dijuluki rakun pemarah pula…

Apa kata sang umma kalau tahu nanti…?

"KAU BARU PINDAH SAJA SUDAH BERTINGKAH BEGITU! KAU MAU KAMI KELUARKAN SECARA PAKSA, HAH?!" bentak Kangin murka.

Yesung merana. Kalau dia dikeluarkan, apa kabar pekerjaannya…? "Jangan, pak… kumohon…"

Memang, yang tahu soal dirinya dan tujuannya masuk ke sekolah ini hanyalah kepala sekolah saja.

Kangin baru saja akan menggebrak meja kerjanya, saat pintu ruang konseling terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja cantik dengan senyum malaikatnya. Yesung langsung memasang wajah mual, dia memang benci tipe orang bercahaya seperti ini.

"L-L-L-Lee-T-Teuk s-songsaengnim!"

Yesung menoleh kearah Kangin, dan langsung memasang wajah datar. Kangin terbata, wajah memerah, tubuh gemetar, dan berkeringat dingin. 'Mudah ditebak.' Batin Yesung bosan.

"Annyeong, Kangin songsaengnim!" namja malaikat yang dipanggil L-L-L-Lee-T-Teuk s-songsaengnim oleh Kangin itu tersenyum. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

Wajah Kangin semakin memerah. "T-t-tidak k-kok…! A-ada apa, s-songsaengnim?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Yesung tertawa geli didalam hati. Kangin songsaengnim yang galaknya berlebihan itu ternyata bisa menjadi seperti anak gadis remaja yang salah tingkah ketika bertemu pujaan hatinya. Terlintas dibenak Yesung untuk menjahili sang rakun pemarah.

"Aku-"

"Kangin songsaengnim ingin mengajakmu kencan!" potong Yesung sambil tersenyum puas. Ia melirik Kangin dan melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Yesung yakin kalau Yesung menyentuhnya sedikit saja, maka Kangin akan berubah menjadi abu.

Leeteuk songsaengnim tampak terkejut. "Eh? Benarkah?"

Wajah Kangin kembali berubah merah padam. Ia menatap Yesung, seakan ingin mencekiknya. Ia kemudian beralih memandang Leeteuk panik. "A-ani! Maksudku-"

"Selama ini Kangin songsaengnim menyukaimu! Tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengajakmu kencan!" potong Yesung lagi, seenaknya. Sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Yang penting ia ingin melihat Kangin malu! Ha-ha-ha! Rasakan itu!

Baru saja Kangin hendak melempar Yesung keluar jendela, namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar tawa kecil Leeteuk. "L-Leeteuk songsaengnim…" Kangin menatapnya kecewa. Dia sedih karena mengira Leeteuk menertawakan perasaannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Sebenarnya tadi aku bermaksud mengajakmu makan dicafe dekat sekolah…" Ia menatap Kangin malu-malu. "S-selama ini aku juga menyukaimu, Kangin songsaengnim…!"

Kangin melongo, sontak ia menjatuhkan Yesung kelantai –mengundang pekikan "Aw!" dari Yesung. Kangin melangkah mendekati Leeteuk songsaengnim dengan tubuh gemetaran. "J-jinjjaro…?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Kangin mulai menangis. "LEETEUK SONGSAENGNIIIMMM~~!" pekiknya sambil memeluk Leeteuk erat. "Saranghae… saranghae…!"

Leeteuk tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukan Kangin. "N-nado saranghae…!" bisiknya dengan pipi bersemu. "… D-dan… kau boleh memanggilku Leeteuk saja…"

"Y-ya…! Leeteuk ah…" tangis Kangin makin menjadi-jadi.

Yesung memandangi adegan penuh kemesraan didepannya dengan bosan. 'Benar-benar pasangan babbo. Aku tidak akan memasukkan orang seperti mereka kedalam novelku. Terlalu loveydovey. Couple seperti mereka hanya akan merusak novelku saja.'

Kangin tersadar. Ia melirik Yesung. "Yak, kau boleh pergi. Kau kuampuni untuk hari ini. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" usir Kangin tanpa perasaan.

Yesung melangkah keluar ruang konseling dengan wajah cemberut. Dasar rakun tak tahu terima kasih! Padahal Yesung sudah membuatnya bersama dengan Leeteuk songsaengnim! Bayangkan kalau Yesung tidak membantunya! Bisa-bisa mereka Cuma jadi teman ngopi sampai tua nanti!

Hmph! Yesung mau pulang saja!

Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah dari ruang konseling, Yesung sudah dihadang seseorang. Yesung mendongak–karena orang itu sangat tinggi–, dan langsung memasang wajah datar saat tahu siapa yang menghadangnya. Si pangeran yang ketampanannya bikin Yesung sakit mata.

Siapa tadi namanya? Yuni?

"Hai. Kau Yesung 'kan?" tanyanya ramah.

Yesung mengangguk bosan. "Ya, aku Yesung. Kau siapa?" tanya Yesung asal.

Si pangeran tertawa kecil. "Namaku Yunho. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung mengernyit. Tapi dia membalas jabatan tangan si pangeran. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu." Jawab Yesung tak niat. Ia bermaksud menarik tangannya, namun sang pangeran tetap tak mau melepas jabatan tangannya. "Um… Yunhosshi…?"

Sang pangeran bernama Yunho itu tersenyum hangat. "Kau menarik."

Yesung semakin bingung. "Ya, aku tahu aku menarik… bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" tanyanya –setengah narsis.

Yunho tampak terkejut. "A-ah, iya…! M-maafkan aku…!" dengan ragu ia melepaskan tangan mungil Yesung. "T-tanganmu sangat hangat dan lembut… jadi tanpa sadar aku…"

Yesung terpaku. Yunho tampak merona… gugup… gemetaran… salah tingkah… dan berkeringat dingin… mirip dengan Kangin songsaengnim tadi…

JANGAN BILANG KALAU YUNHO…

"A-apa boleh… aku mengantarmu pulang…?"

:

:

-Kim's House…

Heechul melambaikan tangannya pada mobil sport Yunho yang menjauh. Setelah yakin mobil Yunho tak terlihat lagi, Heechul segera membanting pintu rumah, dan menghadiahi sang anak dengan cengiran aneh diwajahnya. "So~~… anakku sayang~~…" Heechul mencubit kedua pipi anaknya dengan gemas. "Siapa itu tadi~~?"

Yesung merintih, meronta berusaha melepas cubitan maut Heechul. "Bukan siapa-siapa, ummaaaaa! Lepaaaasss~!"

Heechul melepas cubitannya, tetap dengan seringai menggoda diwajahnya. "Oho~! Baiklah, anakku sayang~! Umma tak menyangka kalau kau itu pedofil~!" Heechul cekikikan gembira.

Yesung cemberut. "Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia yang maksa ingin mengantarku!"

Heechul bersidekap. "Aha. Kau pikir aku akan percaya itu? Aku bukan anak kemarin sore!"

Yesung semakin menekuk wajahnya. "Aku serius, umma! Aku masih normal! Aku masih menyukai yeoja!"

PLETAK

"Auh! Umma! Appo!" rengek Yesung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang ditabok Heechul.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Jadi maksudmu, umma dan appa tidak normal?! Begitu?!"

Yesung menegak salivanya dengan susah payah. Heechul marah besar. Dan itu bukan hal yang bagus. "B-bukan! Aku tidak bermaksud begituuu!" bantahnya panik.

"Bocah tak tahu diuntung! Kalau kami tidak menikah, kau tidak akan ada disini!" bentak Heechul murka.

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Walau kalian tak menikah, bukan masalah untukku! Aku 'kan bukan anak kandung kalian! Namja mana bisa hamil!"

BLETAK

"Aduh!"

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini, Kim Yesung?! apa kau tidak pernah mendengar namja yang memiliki rahim?! Padahal kau penulis, tapi kau tidak tahu apa itu MPREG, HAH?!" Heechul semakin meledak.

Tapi bukannya takut, Yesung malah nekat melawan. "Aku penulis novel genre angst dan horor! Tidak punya waktu untuk genre tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"TIDAK JELAS KATAMU?!"

BLAK

PLAK

BRUGH

"KYAAA! APPAAAA! UMMA MAU MEMBUNUHKUUUU!"

* * *

-The Next Day, Sapphire High School…

Ryeowook menatap Yesung prihatin. "Gwenchanayo, Yesung ah?" tanyanya. "Kau tampak… eum… eeehhh…"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya." Yesung kembali menebar deathglarenya. "Aku baik-baik saja. SA-NGAT BA-IK." Geramnya dengan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum cerah. "Syukurlah kalau begitu~! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja~!" serunya gembira, lalu melangkah pergi keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yesung yang membatu.

… Apa anak itu buta atau bagaimana…? Dia tidak lihat wajah bonyok Yesung…?

"Hei, Yesung ah! Kau habis berperang yah?"

Dan Lee Sungmin, teman sekelasnya yang lain, tetap tak membantu.

Ingin rasanya Yesung membenturkan wajahnya ke dinding, namun ia sadar ia tak ingin wajahnya lebih hancur dari sekarang.

"Yesung ah!"

Dan ini dia si pangeran sok akrab. Yesung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah malas. "Ne?"

Yunho menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas yang kentara. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan? Siapa yang memukulmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Oh Tuhan!"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya, seakan berkata '… Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kaulah penyebab utama wajahku jadi bonyok begini…? Gara-gara kau mengantarku pulang, ummaku jadi genit begitu, dan aku jadi salah bicara, dan hasilnya ummaku mengamuk padaku…!'

"… Aku baik-baik saja." kata Yesung super dingin.

Tapi Yunho tak menyadari ketidaksukaan Yesung padanya. "Apa ummamu yang memukulmu?! Apa dia marah karena aku mengantarmu?!"

BINGO!

Eum, tidak juga sih… tapi mari kita katakan kalau Yunho salah satu faktor kenapa Yesung jadi salah bicara.

"Uhh, ya. Sejenis itulah." Tanggap Yesung malas.

Yunho membeku. "M-mianhae, Yesung ah… aku tidak tahu kalau ummamu akan memukulmu…" Yunho menunduk menyesal, dan itu membuat Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia menyalahkan Yunho! Yunho tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!

"Yun-"

"Biar aku yang bicara pada ummamu nanti!" potong Yunho dengan tekad dikedua matanya.

Yesung terpaku. Hei, itu sama saja dengan mengantar Yesung lagi kan…? "Tid-"

"Yunho ah! Kau dipanggil Minho songsaengnim!" suara seseorang dari luar kelas mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Baik!" sahut Yunho balik. Ia menoleh kembali kearah Yesung. "Yesung ah!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti! Tunggu aku ya!"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Yesung, Yunho langsung melesat keluar kelas.

… Kenapa…? Kenapa Yesung terjebak dengan orang yang seperti itu…?

"Hhh…" Yesung menghela napas berat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Namun ia sontak terpaku karena pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut karena Yesung tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Ia buru-buru membuang muka, dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Yesung cengo. Apa sedari tadi Kyuhyun memperhatikannya…?

DEG

Wajah Yesung memanas saat dia memikirkan kemungkinan itu. 'Kyuhyun… memperhatikanku…?'

"YESUNG AH!"

Dan buyarlah semua lamunan indah Yesung. dia menoleh keasal suara cempreng nan nyaring itu. "APA?!" bentaknya kesal.

Si empu suara alias Ryeowook tampak melototkan matanya. Jangan lupakan seringai mencurigakannya itu. "KAUUU~! Kau bersikap tidak peduli soal pangeran, padahal kau sebenarnya menyukainya 'kan~? Bahkan dia mengantarmu pulang! Dan apa tadi?! DIA MENGGENGGAM TANGANMUUUU~~!"

… Yesung kira orang ini sudah keluar kelas dari tadi. Tapi ternyata dia malah menyaksikan semua kejadian yang sedari tadi menimpa Yesung dari awal hingga akhir.

Kim Ryeowook benar-benar orang yang patut diwaspadai.

"Katakan! Katakan! Bagaimana caranya agar sang pangeran menyukaimu, huh~?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Yesung bergidik. "Mana aku tahu! Dan lagi, aku tidak tertarik padanya!"

Ryeowook mengernyit. "BOHONG!" semburnya membasahi wajah Yesung. "Kau menyebalkan, Yesung ah! baru masuk, tapi sudah bisa mencuri perhatian sang pangeran~!"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook nelangsa. Sepertinya apapun pembelaan yang Yesung berikan, tetap tidak akan pernah didengar oleh namja pendek ini.

… And the story goes on…

… And almost all of it… no… I mean, ALL of IT is about the so-called-Prince, Yunho…

…

… Someone, please save Yesung…

* * *

Yesung membolos saat jam pelajaran terakhir. Sudah tidak tahan meladeni kecerewetan Ryeowook. Orang itu memang tidak main-main. Bahkan yeojapun tak akan sanggup mengalahkan kecerewetannya.

… Ah ya, Yesung juga bermaksud menghindari Yunho. Tak mau kesialan kemarin terjadi lagi.

Yesung memilih untuk membolos keatap saja. Tempat paling aman untuk membolos karena sepertinya jarang ada orang yang kesana.

'Oh ya, tadi rasanya Cho Kyuhyun juga tidak ada. Apa dia membolos ya?' batin Yesung. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Ia membuka pintu atap dan langsung merasa damai karena hembusan angin yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. Belum lagi pemandangan langit yang cerah dan suasana yang hening. Dia rasa ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menulis novel.

"Hm? Ada seseorang disana…?" Yesung menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesosok namja yang berbaring didekat pagar pembatas. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah buku yang sudah dia baca setengah. "Nugu…? Apa mungkin Cho Kyuhyun…?" gumam Yesung penasaran.

Ia melangkah mendekat, dan berjongkok tepat disamping namja itu. Warna kulit yang putih pucat dan model rambutnya yang coklat berantakan memang mirip dengan Kyuhyun. "Hm?" perhatian Yesung tertuju pada buku yang menutupi wajah namja itu.

MInAh

Yesung melotot. Itu judul novelnya! Kenapa Kyuhyun membaca bukunya? Apa Kyuhyun ternyata memang seorang maniak psikopat yang hobi membunuh? Yesung merasa semakin tertarik padanya. "Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Irreona!" seru Yesung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sosok namja itu tampak terusik dengan keberadaan Yesung. Tangannya terangkat mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Yesung seketika terpana. Yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah seorang namja tampan yang… terkesan dingin dan misterius… tipe kesukaan Yesung.

'M-maksudku tipe kesukaanku untuk dijadikan tokoh novel! Aku tidak menyukainya!' Yesung masih berusaha berkilah mengenai orientasi seksualnya.

"A-ah, aku salah orang!" Yesung buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hng… aku Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab namja itu datar.

Yesung kembali terpaku. Suara itu… tidak salah lagi… suara itu memang milik Cho Kyuhyun! Ia menoleh kembali kearah namja tampan itu dengan ekspresi ragu. "T-tapi wajahmu…" cicit Yesung terbata.

"Ah, aku lupa kacamataku." Kyuhyun merogoh saku rompinya, dan mengeluarkan kacamata tebalnya dan memakainya.

Yesung merengut. Ternyata dia memang Cho Kyuhyun…

Tiba-tiba Yesung tersadar. "E-eh, buku itu!" Yesung menunjuk buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun. "Apakah buku itu bagus?" tanyanya sok akrab.

Kyuhyun melirik novel ditangannya. "Ah… ini novel gore. Aku tidak yakin orang sepertimu mau membacanya." Ucapnya sambil menatap Yesung.

"Katakan saja! Apa buku itu bagus?" paksa Yesung ngotot.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung seakan bertanya kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Tapi dia akhirnya menjawab, "Novel ini tentang seorang perempuan cantik yang sebenarnya seorang pembunuh psikopat. Dia membunuh orang hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Dia bahkan menikmati saat-saat menyiksa korbannya. Dia mempunyai seorang pacar yang sangat ia cintai. Dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melukai pacarnya itu. Aku baru baca setengahnya, jadi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan endingnya. Tapi aku menebak diendingnya, yeoja cantik ini akan membunuh pacarnya."

Yesung terbelalak. Tepat sekali! "Apa alasannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung datar. "Penulis novel ini sangat mudah ditebak. Semua novelnya menurutku sangat membosankan, karena temanya semua sama. Hanya pembunuhan, gore, dan sejenisnya. Endingnya juga itu-itu saja."

"A-apa?!" wajah Yesung(yang notabenenya adalah penulis novel tersebut) langsung merah padam, tanda dia marah. "KIM CLOUDY ADALAH NOVELIS TERBAIK DIKOREA SELATAN! ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA YA! BAHKAN NOVELIS BARU SI MARCUS XIANPUN BUKAN TANDINGANNYA! MARCUS XIAN ITU HANYA NOVELIS BARU SOMBONG TIDAK BERBAKAT YANG CUMA BERUNTUNG!" amuk Yesung murka. Dia memang tidak biasa dikritik.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali datar sejurus kemudian. "… Oh ya? Sepertinya kau fans berat Kim Cloudy."

Yesung terperanjat. Ia kembali duduk dengan salting. "A-ah, ani! Hanya fans biasa… heheh…" Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun memandangnya sejenak, lalu kembali pada buku novel yang ada ditangannya. "… Walau membosankan… harus kuakui dia novelis yang hebat. Dia sangat bersemangat dalam setiap karyanya. Aku bisa merasakan tekad dan semangatnya yang tulus, seakan tulisan-tulisannya bisa berbicara padaku." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "… Dia memang novelis yang hebat."

Yesung terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan senyuman namja aneh itu sangat… mempesona…

DEG

DEG

Tidak… jangan katakan…! Seorang Kim Yesung telah jatuh cinta!

 **TBC**

GYAAAH! DITENGAH BULAN PUASA MALAH UPDATE FF! MAAFKAN GUSTI YA ALLAH!/PLAK/ Ucchan rangking 2 loh~! Bertahan~! Horraayy~~*nari hula*/plak

Ehem… so… Ucchan seneng responnya positif… tapi mian lamban neTwT masalah FF Ucchan yang lain, akan Ucchan usahakan selesaikan dengan baik! Mumpung Ucchan juga libur puasa… ahahahah, jangan tanya soal MTK.

ELF lagi ditimpa banyak masalah ne…TwT" semangat! Kangin oppa pasti akan kembali lagi… Heenim juga katanya ada masalahkah? Walau Ucchan gak tahu pasti… huhuhuhuT..T"

Selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan~! Boleh Ucchan minta angpao Ucchan?*kedipkedip*/BUAGH

* * *

Baiklah! Ucchan akan membalas review~! Gomawo ne! responnya positif~! Oke, hana, deul, set, YAAAKKK!

ayakyusung134: "Emang~! Karena dia adalah keturunan seorang Kim Heechul yang terhormat~! Mwahahah!/plak/ udah muncul dichap ini kan?*ngeyel* HAPPIEEHH~~~! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^0^"

chomingguk: "Yosh! Udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya~~!^U^"

cloudsrainny: "Ucchan… dibilang jelek…*nangis dikolong ranjang* ini ceritanyah… iyah, Cuma dua bulanan kann…? Gomawoh reviewnyah… (readerdeul: kenapa lagi ni anak…)"

Siti: "Yosh, udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^W^"

nadiyan883: "Ahay, Ucchan anggap itu pujian~!/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya!^^"

kim rose: "Tantangan dari Ucchan dong~/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya~!^.^"

puji rahayu: "Yoossshh~! Udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnyaa~~!XD"

Flink Elf: "Udah muncul tuh, dichap ini,*tendang Kyuppa kepanggung*/slaped/ gomawo reviewnya nee~!^V^"

yuni: "Aih~ bisa ajah~!*kedipkedip*/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne!:3"

Ayou MoeMoeKyusung: "Yoshioo~! Udah dilanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya nee~!^O^"

olla: "Pasti bisa! Namanya juga anak seorang Kim Heechul~!XD gomawo reviewnya nee~!"

hkyh: "Yes yes, udah dilanjuut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^0^"

123: "Iyah~! Emak Ucchan ituh~/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut~! Gomawo reviewnya ne!^0^"

GaemCloudOkta: "Begitulah~! Ucchan belum bisa bongkar soal marcus xian!(ngotot ngeyel padahal udah ketahuan) gomawo reviewnya ne~!^W^"

Jeremy kim84: "Yosh! Udah dilanjut! Gomawo reviewnya ne!"

yesung ukeku 2: "Nyahaha!XD iya, kayaknya/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya nee~!^v^"

Clarissa Kim: "Udah Ucchan lanjut ituuuchh~!*aegyo*/BUAGH/ gomawo reviewnya nee~!X3"

ajib4ff: "Aji chaaan~!TwT tentu aja masih ingat, udah lama gak ketemu(?) Aji chan! Kabarnya gak baik2 aja!*tunjuk Matematika* udah Ucchan lanjut nih~~! Walau telat 2 bulan…/plak/ yosh, gomawo reviewnya neee~~!XD"

Kim YeHyun: "GomawoTwT udah Ucchan lanjut! IYAAH! KYAAHAHHA!/plak/ makin imut~! Itu senyumnya… pas di king of masked singer… KYAHAHAH!/BUAGH/ okey, gomawo reviewnya nee~!XD"

cloudsELFnutti: "Gomawo ne!XD begitulah~ dialah cabe diantara para cabe.-./plak/ uh ya kayaknya/plak/ udah Ucchan lanjut! Gomawo reviewnya neee!^0^"

* * *

Yosh! Kkeut! Gomawo buat yang udah revieeew~~!XD

Singkatin aja ne, berhubung Ucchan juga lagi sakit –tapi maksa nyelesain chapt ini, makasih banyak buat yang udah review! Dan semoga masih ditunggu!-…

Review Please…?


End file.
